A wide variety of test tube racks are known. Existing test tube racks generally have holes, slots, or arrangements of pegs to hold the test tubes. Some are adjustable and others are disposable. Presently known racks generally suffer from one or more of the following deficiencies: they accept only certain sizes of test tubes; they are not easily stored; in use, they obstruct the view of the contents of tubes held in them; they do not hold test tubes positively; if broken, they are not easily repaired; and they are generally not considered as disposable items.
In view of these general and other particular disadvantages of existing test tube racks, it would be very desirable to have an inexpensive test tube rack which is easily made, conveniently stored, quickly and simply assembled, easy to use with a wide variety of test tube sizes, does not block the view of the contents of test tubes held on it, and is easily repaired and safely disposable.